All-Out War! The Ultimate Four-Fold Union vs. the 7th Universe's Total Offensive!
is the one hundred and twenty first episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on December 24, 2017. Its original American airdate was July 27, 2019. Summary Vowing to defeat Team Universe 7 even at the cost of his own life, Paparoni unleashes Universe 3's final tactic and merges with Koichiarator to become the gigantic Agnilasa. The Omni-Kings are impressed with the size of this fusion, while Mosco is confident they can now win. Agnilasa fires ki blasts off at every remaining warrior in the arena, forcing 17, 18, and Frieza to dodge, while Jiren simply counters with a blast of his own. Super Saiyan Vegeta tests Agnilasa out with a Big Bang Attack, but Agnilasa easily swats it aside and charges at Team Universe 7, making it clear that his power and speed have both greatly increased. After managing to evade Agnilasa’s assault, 17 and 18 join up with Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, while Goku declares that their only option is to attack Agnilasa together. Following Gohan's advice, the group moves quickly to confuse their giant opponent with Goku powering up to Super Saiyan God, and each go after a different limb. However, Agnilasa not only manages to track all five of them, but proves fast enough to knock them each away before they can attack. Goku wonders if Agnilasa is quickly tracking their ki, but 17 points out that he and 18 don't have ki like the others. Instead, 17 speculates that Agnilasa is emitting a sonar from his tentacle-like ears to instantly locate them. Agnilasa next begins using his immense power to warp space, punching his fist through wormholes to directly attack distant opponents. One of these warp punches sends Goku flying, but Frieza kicks him back into the arena before he can fall out of bounds. Goku thanks Frieza for saving him, and asks for his help against Agnilasa, who soon launches another attack against the entire Universe 7 team. This time Agnilasa starts grabbing at warriors, eventually getting hold of 18, who he tries to swallow. Though Goku manages to save 18 at the last moment, and Agnilasa begins firing off a barrage of homing blasts. 17 blocks these with one of his energy shield, but the continued assault manages to push him off the edge of the arena. As 17 falls, 18 jumps down and kicks him back up into the arena, effectively sacrificing herself in his place. The Grand Minister announces 18's elimination, and as she materializes in the bleachers she tells 17 not to lose. For his next trick, Agnilasa grows wings and begins to fly, then forms an enormous energy ball to take out Team Universe 7 together with the arena. The five remaining Universe 7 members power up to counter this attack, with Goku and Vegeta going Super Saiyan Blue, Gohan unleashing his potential, and Frieza charging up into his Golden form. All five fire blasts to hold off Agnilasa's energy ball, but are gradually pushed back. Changing tactics, 17 surrounds himself in an energy shield and jumps straight through the energy ball to attack the crystal sphere in Agnilasa's forehead. Though 17 is knocked back by Agnilasa's energy, he has achieved his goal in destroying Agnilasa's energy reactor, throwing him off-balance enough for Goku and co.'s blasts to overtake him with one final push. Defeated, Agnilasa defuses back into Paparoni, Koitsukai, Panchia, and Bollarator, who materialize in the bleachers. Though Paparoni apologizes for their loss, Ea says he did a great job. The Grand Minister announces Team Universe 3's defeat and the Omni-Kings begin to erase Universe 3. As the Universe 3 gods and warriors start to vanish, a red devil-like creature named Mule pops out of a hatch in Mosco's mechanical stomach, and thanks Camparri for all his support. With Universe 3 eliminated, Goku thanks 17, who explains that it was his instincts as an android that led him to guess the location of Agnilasa’s energy reactor. Goku also thanks Frieza for lending a hand, and Frieza insists Goku still owes him one. The group is then interrupted by Team Universe 11 and Jiren assures them that this victory will be their last. There are 9 minutes until the end of the Tournament of Power. Major Events *Team Universe 7 face off against Agnilaza. *Android 18 is eliminated by Agnilaza. *Universe 3 is erased by Zeno and Future Zeno. Battles *Agnilasa vs. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Android 17, Android 18, Frieza (Final Form), and Jiren *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan God), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed), Android 17, and Android 18 vs. Agnilasa *Goku (Super Saiyan God), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Android 17, Android 18, and Frieza (Final Form) vs. Agnilasa *Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue), Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Android 17, and Frieza (Final Form/True Golden Frieza) vs. Agnilasa Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff Transformations *Potential Unleashed *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan God *Super Saiyan Blue *Golden Frieza Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshitaka Toshio *'Storyboard' - Yoshitaka Yashima *'Episode Director' - Takao Iwai *'Animation Supervisor' - Yuuji Hakamada, Yuichi Karasawa *'Key Animators' - Jin Inaba, Yasuhiko Ooyama, Tatsuhiro Nagaki, Yuuji Hakamada, Yumiko Tomiki, Norio Kanekubo, Yuichi Karasawa, Toei Phils. *'2nd Key Animators' - A-Line, Asahi Production Differences from the manga *Agnilasa was eliminated by the combined efforts of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Android 17, and Frieza in the anime and by Kale in the manga. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 121 (BDS) es:Episodio 121 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 121 pt-br:Tudo ou nada! A fusão quádrupla definitiva vs. a investida total do 7º Universo! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super